Smooth Criminal
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: What happens when someone, you thought you didn't know, is actually someone you know very well! And what if, that person is a smooth talker? SHEIN (Shade x Rein)


**What the hell! Why isn't there any Shein stories anymore! I mean, I'm okay with the Shine stories and all but, where the hell have all the Shein writers gone!? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

_**This might be the start of a new Shein mood, you guys! XD**_

* * *

**_Smooth Criminal_**

In a quiet neighborhood, in a small cosy house, there was a girl in her room, brushing her hair in the mirror. She sighed, and stared at her reflection, she touched her reflection.

" I wonder where I can order a pretty face," she said while staring at her mirror, the girl had blue her and a sad look in her aqua blue eyes.

_" Maybe from your mirror?" _someone said, she turned around, at the window of her bedroom sat a guy with dark purple hair, he was wearing a mask, but you could see his mysterious blue eyes, he had a smirk on his face.

The girl was too shocked to even think about the smooth line he said, " W-who are you! And what are you doing in my room!" she yelled and pointed at the guy, he held is hands up and jumped in her room.

" I'm Eclipse, the night thief. I'm currently wanted by the Yamaguchi family, and your house looks like the most innocent house out of this neighbourhood," he said, she raised an eye brow, " Oh really? Or did you just followed your gut and choose this house?"

" Yeah, maybe because I felt attract to someone," he said, again smirking, she blushed this time, " so,who might you be?"

She glared at him, " Why would you want to know that?"

" I want to know how you spell beautiful," he said smiling, her heart skipped a beat, " W-will you stop with those smooth lines!?"

" Only if you give me one too," he said, " Stop it already!" she yelled, the guy laughed and sat on her bed. " What a comfy bed you have, Ren."

She turned around with wide eyes, " How do you know my name!?" Eclipse held a picture from in front of her, in the picture was Rein and in bold letters stood her name. " So that's how you spell beautiful."

" Will stop it already!"

" Anyway, why were you saying that?" he said as he put the picture back on the bedside table. " What did I say?"

" 'Where can I order a pretty face'?"

" The guy I like, likes someone else, and she is prettier then I am. And to make it worse, the girl he likes is my twin sister!" tears have started to form in her eyes, " I think I understand why he fell for her," Rein glared at him, " he fell in love with her looks, because you're way to beautiful to be true."

" You're pretty cheesy," she giggled, " Have you only noticed now?"

" And what are you still doing here? Get out!" she yelled and shoo-ed him away, " I can't!"

" What do you mean, you can't?! You're sitting on my bed like it's a normal thing!" she yelled at him, he suddenly lowered his head, " You really don't remember me, Rein?" he said and looked up at her, staring into her eyes. She was frozen, a sudden memory flashed before her eyes, followed by a sudden pain in the heart.

" Rein!" he yelled and stood by her side, " I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pain you like this! I'm sorry!" he apologized, Rein shook her head, " N-no, it's alright," she smiled at him, " don't worry about it."

But he just couldn't let her be, he picked her up bridal-style and put her in her bed, " W-wait, what are you doing!?" she yelled, Eclipse then opened the door and ran downstairs, " What are you doing, Eclipse!? MOM! DAD! FINE! There's a thief in the house!" she yelled as loud as she could!

She suddenly heard laughter from downstairs, followed by people walking up the stairs, it was Eclipse and Fine, " FINE! Get away from him! He's a thief!" the moment she yelled that, her twin sister Fine and Eclipse had a hurtful look on their faces. But they changed their expression before Rein noticed it.

" Rein, stop it. He isn't a thief, he was joking. I can't believe you actually believed him!" her sister said while laughing, she suddenly had a puzzled expression, " Wait, you know him, Fine? You know Eclipse?" she asked while pointing at him.

" Pointing is rude Rein, and yes I know him. You know him too, you only forget about him. He's our childhood friend Rein, he lived next door for 10 years but moved to America for 6 years! Now he's back!" she said while clinging to Shade, Rein felt bad all of sudden.

" H-hey Fine! I told you to stop hanging on to me!" he said while trying to pull Fine off of him, " What do you mean by childhood friend? I've never seen him in my life before," she said.

Fine and Shade then stopped with whatever they were doing and looked at Rein, before looking at each other, they started whispering to each other. And Shade had a disappointing expression on his face, and it hurts even more for Rein. But she doesn't know why she feels that way!

" Can you two please get out of my room! If you two have something to say to each other then do it somewhere else!" she yelled and pulled cover over her, tears were streaming down her face, but she doesn't know why.. Why was she crying? And why was she feeling this sort of pain?

**After a few hours~**

" Rein! Diner's ready!" her mother yelled from downstairs, Rein got up from bed and walked downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and sat by the table, " Sha- I mean, Eclipse, it's so great to see you again after all those years! You've grown to be a handsome young man!" Rein looked up, and yes, he was still here.

" Mom! What is he still doing here!" she yelled and pointing at him, " Rein, pointing is rude!" her family said all in sync, " Rein that was very rude of you, we have known Sha- Eclipse and his family for more then over 10 years," her mother said, Rein was starting to feel left out.

Her family knows Eclipse but she was the only one who didn't! Why is the only one!?

" Hey Fine, how's Bright doing? I haven't contacted him since 2 weeks ago, because I accidentally threw my phone in the ocean," he said while he laughed a little, " H-how can you accidentally throw your phone in the ocean? How in the world can you do that?!"

" I was messed up that time, and wanted to clear my mind, " So I threw rocks in the ocean, but I suddenly grabbed my phone and threw it, then after a few minutes, I noticed my phone was gone and well, it was too late. And my contacts were all erased," Fine then started laughing " Oh my god, you are such an idiot!"

" Says the glutton!" he said and stuck his tongue out," You two haven't changed at all," her father said as he watched the two of.

That was is, Rein couldn't take it any longer. " Why am I the only who doesn't remember Eclipse! How come you, mom, dad and even Bright know him! But I don't! I've never seen him in my whole life!" she yelled and stood up, " I don't feel hungry anymore!" she then ran to her bedroom and cried her heart out.

**Rein's dreams~ (Rein's pov)**

_Darkness, dark all around me, I feel so alone and cold..._

_" Reiny! Reiny!" I heard someone yell, I turned around, a young boy from around 9 ran up to me, " Reiny! Where have you been? Your parents are worried about you!" I couldn't see his face, but it felt really familiar. But I just don't know where or when I've felt this before._

_The young boy suddenly disappeared and got replaced by an older boy around 13, " Rein! Why are you slacking off like that! Man, you've changed a lot since last time! I remember you loved running so much, you were even better then Fine! But now you hate it! Hahaha, what happened? Did you miss your opponent, me?!" this time, I could see his smile and nose, they look so familiar... The older boy then grabbed my pulse, and in an instant, they got replaced by larger hands._

_I looked up at the guy, his back was facing me, but it felt so familiar. We were running, but I don't know where. A sudden bright light came from the boy, it was blinding so I closed my eyes, the moment I opened them again._

_I saw a beautiful sunset set, I stood by the ocean. It was magical, but then I heard voices.._

_" Shade, I've always loved you more then a friend! Please go out with me!" I walked to the direction of the voices, it was a girl that looked like me, and a guy that looked like... Eclipse? No, that is Eclipse! What is he doing there! With me!? Did I just confess?! What is this kind of dream!? Or is thing real?_

_He then bowed, " I'm sorry, Rein. I've never looked at you that way before, I like someone else. I'm so sorry,"she had a hurt expression on her face, but she managed to keep her cool, " I-is that so? Well, I-I'm sorry for the interruption, p-please forget what I said!" she then ran away, leaving him alone. I followed myself, she was running to the beach. When she finally stopped and sat down on the beach, she cried..._

_" Why did do that?! Why!? I'm in love with you for soo long! Yet, he doesn't... He doesn't feel the same way!" she really was crying, I can't believe, that I-me, was crying over ... Eclipse's look-alike._

_The surroundings changed in a blink of an eye, and suddenly, I was in the living room of my house. I saw 3 young children playing, one was me, the other one my sister and the little boy from earlier._

_" Look look!" the little boy shouted out, he had a mask over his face, " I'm **Eclipse**! The night thief!"_

_It was like all the pieces of a puzzle fell together, and become complete._

_Before I noticed, the surroundings changed again. This time, I was in the woods.._

_" Fine, I don't know what to do," I heard a familiar voice.. I walked to the direction of them, I saw Fine and Ec- I mean Shade... And I saw myself, behind a tree._

_" It's okay Shade, I'll always be here for you," she said and hugged him, he hugged her back, I then saw myself in tears and running away. It's this feeling again..._

_" What am I going to do? How can I look Rein in the eye again, after I rejected her and told her that I like someone else!" he said, Fine then slapped him, " You idiot! Ahh, you were honest... Who is that person anyway, uh, I can't believe that she's even prettier than my sister! I mean, who the hell is prettier then her!?" I smiled at her, she really praises me a lot._

_" You,"_

_" Huh?"_

_" I said, you, you are prettier then your sister. Fine, I've loved you ever since I knew what love really meant. Please be my girlfriend!" my heart broke into a million pieces, and to think that I've felt that before..._

_" Shade, you know very well that I've liked Bright for more then 4 years! Please, I love you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship or the relationship with my sister. And Shade, I'm sure, you'll love her like she loves you, in no-time. She's so lovable!" she smiled at him before walking back to the class.._

_Shade had his hands over his face and leaned against a tree, I sat next to him, and suddenly I felt his head on my shoulder... _

**The Next Day~**

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling... My heart is a mess and my brain doesn't seem to work anymore... I'm so confused, and my head hurts! Shade? Eclipse?

I love him? He loves Fine? Fine loves Bright? Bright loves Fine? ... I remember Bright saying that he likes Fine, I thank that was 2 weeks ago..

What should I do! I'm at a lost! I don't know what to do?!

" Shade! Are you sure to go back to America? You've only been here for a day! Don't you want to make Rein remember you again!?" I heard Fine yell, I walked up my window and saw Shade by a car and my family with him. Is he going back? What? But...

" Yeah, I'm afraid that Rein doesn't remember me at all, and there's no point in trying to make her remember me again. And besides, it's hurts that she's in pain if she tries to remember me, so I guess... This is goodbye."

No, No! I don't want you to go yet! I don't want this!

" Shade no!" I yelled from out my window, they all looked up to me with worried looks, "Rein! Becarefull!-" my mother yelled but, I slipped and lost my balance, I felt my body move forward, I closed my eyes.

Everything happened to fast, but... " I gotcha!" I opened my eyes to see his blue eyes, " I think you just fell for me," he said with a smirk, I laughing and slapped his arm, " I told you to stop that already!"

" Also Rein, aren't you cold in those clothes?" my dad asked while pointing at the clothes I was wearing, it was 5 in the morning, and I'm wearing a tank top and a short. " I don't mind seeing in that," he said while biting his lip.

" If you buy me pretty clothes, I'll let you see me wearing it," I whispered to him, I could feel him smirking, " And if I buy you nothing, can I see you wearing that?" I blushed, and yelled out: " Dad! Shade wants to see me in nothing!"

Dad wondered, " Mmhh, I've always thought that Shade would be a great son, so I approve of your relationship!" he said and gave him a thumbs up. I looked dumbfounded at him, I then moved over to mom and Fine.

Fine winked at me, and mom had hearts in her eyes, " Please hurry up and be 18 already! I want to have grand-children!"

" Mom!"

" Don't worry, _mom_! I'll make that wish, come true, right? Honey?" he said as he kissed my cheek, I was bright red! " Mom! Shade!"

**5 years later~ (Normal pov)**

In the house, next door to Rein her parent's house, lives the Moon family.

Rein and Shade sat on the sofa, while their 2 children were playing with each other. " By the way, you never told me what happened to you."

" What do you mean?"

" The reason, why you forgot about me."

" Oh that, Fine told that I hit my head against a large rock. I lost a lot of blood, and a concussion. I was in a coma for 2 weeks, I remembered everything except you."

" Why was I only person that you didn't remember?"

" Didn't you say, the best is saved for last, honey?" she said and kissed him, he kissed her back, "Oh yeah, I wonder if our son is also going to be criminal like me," he joked.

" Daddy! Daddy!" their son yelled with a smile, " Yes Lucas?"

" Take us to a museum and kiss mommy!" he said, Rein blushed and Shade chuckled, " But they said not to touch the masterpieces!" Rein slapped his arm, " Stop it!"

" You know you love it!"

" Hey hey, Luna! When your brother is becoming like your dad, please stop him!" Rein said to her little girl, and she nodded.

" Hey Lucas, cute things to call your girlfriend/wife:

1. Sugar

2. Honey

3. Flour

4. Egg

5. Salt

6. 1tbs of butter

7. sit roughly

8. pour into baking pan

9. forgot to preheat the over," he watched his son to say something, while Rein glared at her husband, " Shade...,"

" Shh, sshh! He's going to say something!" he said and covered her mouth. " Why would we have to preheat her, if she's already hot?"

" HAhaha! That's my son, come here Lucas! You are definitely going to be a Smooth Criminal!" he yelled out in happiness as he picked up his son.

Meanwhile, Luna stared at her mom, " Mommy, why did you marry a criminal?" Rein looked at her and smiled dreamily, " I guess, because he stole my heart."

* * *

**The end! whoa! Holy chips! AHahah XD And I only started this story a few hours ago! Cool! **

**Anyway, hope you liked it! I also hope, that it doesn't feel rushed! I'm sorry if it does! **

**Review and favourite, maybe? :3**


End file.
